When Blue Eyes met Green
by GravityNeko
Summary: Luke/Mara one-shots and drabbles.
1. The Green-Eyed Jedi

**S oA/N: Good 'ol Luke and Mara one-shots!**

** .**

Mara Jade Skywalker sat at the bar, sipping on a drink aptly named the Tatooine Sunrise when a man came up next to her. His breath was foul and reeked of alcohol. He was leaning in her direction, breathing nearly in her ear. She shuddered, having the great urge to either smash his head into the bartop or knock him off his barstool.

"Well, aren't you gorgeous thing…" he slurred.

Mara, adamant on enjoying her drink, ignored him.

"Hey, Red, did you hear me...?"

_I heard you, you foul smelling pig..._She thought bitterly before taking another gulp of her drink.

"What? You're too good for me...?" The man dropped a meaty hand on her shoulder. Big mistake. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Just as she was about to swing around and flatten the zealous drunk, a hand gripped the man's wrist and pulled it backward. The man yelped in pain.

_Who in the world? _Mara thought, annoyed.

She pivoted in her chair to find her husband, standing behind the man, bending his wrist all the way back to the point of snapping it.

His voice was low and dangerous. "I don't think the lady cares for your company. I suggest you leave her alone."

"Who're you?" The drunk shouted, still trying to retain his composure despite the obvious pain Luke was placing on his wrist.

"I'm her husband." He narrowed his eyes. "That's who I am."

The man goggled at him, trying to focus.

Luke squeezed the guy's wrist slightly. "And I suggest you back off before I get angry."

"Luke?" Her tone held a warning. "Luke, let go of his wrist." She demanded, grabbing her husband's arm forcefully. "Knock it off!"

She could see her husband simmering beneath the surface; that calm rage barely noticeable to most other beings. He looked to her, face softening and let the man's wrist drop from his grip.

The man backed off and cradled his injured wrist. "You're gonna pay..." He blustered.

With that, the man scrambled away.

Mara sighed heavily, hand dropping from Luke's arm.

He turned toward her to find her glaring at him.

"What was that!?" She inquired angrily. Her hands were fisted on her hips. "I'd expect some sort of machismo bullcrap from Calrissian or Solo, but not from you."

Luke sighed.

"What was I suppose to do?" He inquired, calming down. "Let him hit on my wife."

"You were supposed to let me handle it. I had everything under control. I could have taken him."

"I-"

"Don't. Just don't."

Luke set his lips, decidedly frustrated. He wasn't going to win this one and he knew it.

She sighed once more, taking his arm and dragging him over to a nearby vacant part of the bar. She stopped and cupped his face with her hands. "You're better than that..." Her voice softened. "Better than that green-eyed monster you were about to unleash." She stared deeply into his clear blue eyes.

He reached up to touch one of her hands. His demeanor relaxed.

"Mara...I'm sorry, I know I was overly-protective. I know you hate that." He shook his head. "Something inside me just snapped."

"Yes…Something did." She paused. "But it wasn't your over-protectiveness. It was, something more dark…"

He waited for her to continue.

"I've never seen you like that, Luke. It was…almost frightening."

"Mara."

"No, Luke, you were in full jealous husband mode." Mara shook her head. "I've never seen you like that. At first I was angry, but I realized…what was happening. It'd almost be flattering if you hadn't looked so…ominous."

"Ominous?" He murmured.

"I don't ever want to see you like that." She grabbed hold of the collar of his tunic. "It's not who you are…I want you to remain as sweet and naïve as you always are."

Luke frowned at this.

Mara laughed. "That was a compliment."

"It's hard to hear it…when you put in the word naïve." He responded dryly.

"And that's all you heard. I said you were sweet too."

"I like to think of myself as chivalrous." He defended stiffly.

She poked him in the chest.

"Farmboy, that went out of style ages ago."

"Then maybe..." He put his hand at the small of her back and drew her closer to him. "It's about time I brought it back _into_ style, hmm." He smiled. "This galaxy could use some good-old fashion chivalry."

She sighed, threading her hands through his blonde locks.

"Skywalker…what am I going to do with you?" One hand slid down to his shoulder. "I guess, you can take the farmboy off the farm…but you can't take the farm out of the farmboy."

He grinned. "Guilty as charged."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that…**


	2. A Farmer's Chrono

**A/N: A little drabble about Luke's early morning habits.**

**.**

Mara felt the restless shift in the bed. She turned her head to face her sleeping partner. Her husband, Luke was quietly edging toward the edge of the bed, trying not to wake her up.

"Don't you dare move another centimeter, Skywalker."

Her husband heaved a sigh.

Mara propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the chrono on Luke's side of the bed. It blinked 0500. She frowned.

"Get back in bed and go to sleep." She demanded sleepily. "You're not a moisture farmer anymore." Mara burrowed her head under her pillow. "Why you think you have to still get up at the crack of dawn is beyond me."

"Mara.."

"No, every time you get up at this same time you take a shower, you sing as you get ready, then you make a godawfdul amount of noise clanging and banging your way around the kitchen-and I can't get back to sleep. Well, this time I'm putting my foot down. In this marriage, you don't get up until eight."

"Mara, be reasonable. How would it look if I stayed in bed later than my students?"

"This is not up for negotiation. End of discussion. Now, get your rear back in this bed."

"Mara."

She sat up. "Do you want a happy wife in the morning or a pissed off wife?"

"But you're always grumpy."

Mara ignored this. "That can change quickly to pissed off." She warned.

Luke sighed. "Seven thirty." He countered finally.

Mara remained silent for a moment.

"Mara?"

"Fine. Seven-thirty. No earlier." She grumbled, burrowing back under her covers. "Now, get your rear back in bed like I said the first time."

"Yes, Ma'am." Luke slipped back beneath the covers.

"Wasted five minutes of sleep talking to your fool head." She muttered, turning onto her side.

Her husband attempted to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't even try."

Luke sighed and turned onto his back.

"Yes, Dear." There was a hint of a smile in his voice.

Mara drifted back off to sleep, content. After all, there could be no doubt who wore the pants, so to speak, in this marriage.

**.**


	3. Mara Jade Light

**A/N: Pregnant Mara time. Luke learns not to open his big mouth.**

**.**

The boot was hurled across the ship, sailing toward his head. Luke ducked it expertly.

"Mara, that was my boot!"

"You're lucky it wasn't a vibroaxe, you pompous ass." She snarled.

Luke recoiled at the insult. His wife had never called him anything like _that_ before!

_It must be the hormones_, he rationalized. _She's pregnant and frustrated and I'm the nearest target_.

"Can the accused please be informed what he has done, Mara?"

"What he has done is simply breathe."

"That doesn't make any sense."

An angry edge went into her voice. "It doesn't have to."

_Just keep on talking, Skywalker. You're only pissing her off more._

"What ever you're thinking about saying-don't. Because I really can't stand to look at your face for one more minute. I'll just end up killing you."

She whirled around and stormed back into their cabin, locking the door behind her.

"What was that?" He shook his head and stalked into the cockpit.

Han was at the controls.

"How's it going, Kid?"

"Just peachy." Luke muttered. "Somebody just shoot me in the head." He plopped down, looking miserable.

"Mara, huh?" Han said.

"How did you guess?" He muttered sarcastically.

Leia got up. "I'll...go check on her."

"You've got _the look_." Han turned to face Luke. "She's doesn't mean it," He glanced toward the door, making sure Leia was out of earshot. "She's all hormonal is all."

"I tried telling myself that, but its not helping. I have no idea what I did, one moment nothing, next moment she starts throwing things at me." He sighed. "Han, I've dueled against my father twice and lived to tell the tale, I've fought countless of enemies, survived through the rising of Sith Lord spirit on Yavin IV...but nothing could _ever_ prepare me for that." He jabbed a finger out the door. "Cause Mara Jade before...that was Mara Jade _Light _in comparison to now."

"I'll show you l_ight._" A voice growled. "Come back here so I can introduce you to the hilt of my saber. I'll make sure you see plenty of light."

_I'm so kriffed. _He thought miserably.

**.**


	4. Repost: Living for the Moment

**A/N: Another pregnant Mara...but this one a little more serious. I was debating on whether this should go under which thread but thought Fleeting Moments fit it more. Initially as I thought back I decided it should go under When Blue Eyes Met Green..but didn't want to screw up the reviews and stuff again so I'll be leaving it under both threads.**

**. **

Mara lay on her back, looking at her expanding stomach. "Starting to show now…"

Luke looked back at her. "Guess so." He walked over to the bed, slipping off his robe. "You're not going to be able to hide it much longer, Mara."

"I could always borrow one of your shirts."

He raised a brow. "Don't you think that would be obvious?"

"Not if I use one of your old ones." She reasoned.

"Mara, they're going to figure it out." He sat down. "Don't you think it's time we let them know?"

Mara frowned. "Just a little bit more. Give me a little bit more time. I can hold out for another month. The Solo kids didn't find out till later and they've been pretty good at keeping this quiet."

"Mara, I just want to do what's best for the baby. That's all."

"What's best for the baby is letting me decide this." She insisted quite stubbornly. "This is my body; I'm the one who's sick. It should be my decision."

Her husband's face fell; pain etched on it.

She sighed. "Farmboy, don't look at me like that."

"I just want you to be all right." He leaned over and placed a hand on her swelling abdomen. "I want both of you to be all right. I'm that baby's father and it's starting to scare me…keeping this quiet for so long."

"Don't you think I'm not? Don't you think I don't check daily—hourly—to make sure he's all right? The last thing I ever wanted to do is keep this from anyone. I'm scared out of my mind. But I've got to protect him the best way I know I can. No one else can do this except me—his mother."

Tears were in her eyes, clogging her voice.

"Mara."

"When the baby starts showing more, I'll tell them…and let Cilghal know then. Not before then, Luke. I'm not in control of my disease; I have to be control of this. I'll protect him like only a mother can." She paused then looked to him with pleading eyes. "Look, I don't want to fight on this; it makes me drained just talking about it. Hold me. Just for a bit. I don't want to think about anything else for the moment. I just want to think about our baby and only him."

Luke nodded. "All right..."

He got in bed and snuggled up beside her. Mara turned on her side, pressing her body to his, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. His hand rested upon her stomach, his fingers splayed as if reaching out to where his child rested. Mara glanced down then turned to face him, smiling. She moved her hand and let it rest over his, intertwining their fingers.

She soaked in the moment.

For now there was no war, there was no disease. It was just her and Luke and their child.

It wouldn't last forever, but she had this moment and that was all that mattered.

**.**


	5. A Family Divided

**A/N: A little introspection based on a convo between me and Jedi-lover. **

**After thinking about one of the lines I read, I agreed that Mara should be considered his best friend... She was before they got married, why should that change. It just doesn't seem right for her not to be. **

**.**

**.**

Her husband sighed heavily in the semi-lit room; he'd been doing that a lot. Then again, considering the current circumstances, Luke had a lot to sigh about.

Mara wandered forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…"

"You don't sigh over nothing, Skywalker. It's this whole Alliance-Corellian deal isn't it?"

"Of course it is." He said, almost scornfully.

"Ok, out with it."

"I just wish things were like they usually were, Mara. You know, where we actually spoke to my sister's side of the family; where Han and I were actually friends."

"Luke, Han is still your friend."

"Maybe." He admitted grudgingly, but it was obvious he didn't believe it. "It's just that, ever since this deal with Correlia, I don't know where that friend has gone, Mara." He put a hand to his chest. "I feel like I've lost my best friend. "

"Oh?" Mara raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are..It's just that...well..."

"I get it."

"Mara, I..."

"Don't." There was brief silence before she spoke again. "You haven't lost your friend, Honey. He's still there, a bit far away emotionally, but still there. He'll come around."

"I don't know, Mar. Han is Corellian, and he has that Corellian pride. I'm not so certain it will be all that easy. Still, I want us to be a family again. I know that's going to be hard at this moment, but I want us to be united the way we usually are; all on one side, fighting for one cause." He paused. "Now it feels like there's a divide between Han and I…and Leia of course goes with him."

"She's his wife." Mara reminded.

"I know that, but I can't help feel lost. My sister and he are spending their time away from Coruscant. They stay on Corellia and I barely get to talk to Leia… Han barely talks to me. I just want it to return to the way it was…" He snorted bitterly. "It was so much easier when we had some common foe to go up against; the sides were so clear. Now….not so much." He sighed and got up. "When did things become so complicated, Mara?"

She countered, "When did they ever stop being so complicated?"

Luke looked at her and simply nodded, acknowledging his beloved had a point.

Mara put a hand on his shoulder, leaning her head on it. "We just have to take this one step at a time, Farmboy; just one foot in front of the other."

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. Her Pet Peeve

**Mara has always struck me as being a tidy uniform person, not a thing out of place, so one wonders what might happen when she came across...dirty laundry.**

**.**

**.**

"So you and mom actually fought?" Ben asked, doubt in his voice.

"All married people fight, Ben. It's a normal process of life."

"I just thought…mom yelled and you relented."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Forget I said anything." Ben said, returning to his meal.

"No, no, let's get this all out." Luke pushed away his plate. "You see contrary to popular belief I did not always fold when your mom dug her heels in." He cocked his head. "Sometimes it was just smarter to do so with your mom than fight her. Fighting with Mara, especially during the earlier years, was….trying.

"It was the first year of our marriage—the one said to be the most difficult—and your mom and I had our first fight-though I'm not sure if you can call it a fight since your mother did all the talking. Anyway..."

Luke then began to relate the story to Ben.

**.**

_"BLAST IT, SKYWALKER!" A voice hollered angrily._

_Luke turned toward his wife's livid form. _

_"Problem, Mara?"_

_"Yes!" She hissed and hurled an item of clothing. _

_Underwear hit him in the face. He pulled it off and examined it with a frown. "What's this?" He asked._

_"What does it look like, Genius? It's your underwear."_

_Luke gave her a blank look._

_"Oh, I see, I'm going to have to spell this out for you because you're playing stupid at the moment." She marched over and snatched the offending garment from his grasp. "This is your underwear, correct? Well, let me tell you where this underwear was—on the floor of the refresher near the shower. It was just laying there." She shook it in his face. "There I am, minding my own business, stepping out of the shower and I step on this; your dirty underwear._

_"Mara..." Luke started to object._

_"I'm not done." She let it hang from her fingertip. "You know what I don't get. I don't get how a man who spent his life in the military, could be so sloppy. Here.." Mara walked over to the hamper and propped open the lid. "This is a dirty hamper, my dear." She displayed his underwear. "These are dirty underwear. Now, watch closely…" Her tone was one of blatant condescension as she dropped them inside. "..they go __**in **__the hamper, not on the floor." She stared pointedly at him." Is that so hard?"_

_"Are you through?" He asked._

_"Don't you take that tone with me."_

_"I'm not the one making mountains out of molehills." Luke stated, flustered. "It's just underwear, Mara; underwear which, mind you, I change every day. You are blowing this way out of proportion."_

_"Blow outing of proportion." Her cheek twitched. _

_"I'm just saying, this is a trivial matter; nothing that we need to get angry over."_

_"I'm not angry, I'm irritated." She countered. "You know how I feel about cleanliness, and I've asked you before to throw your dirty laundry in the hamper, and yet again you seemed to have forgotten. So, this is not the first time I've had to remind you. I feel like I'm looking after an overgrown child, Luke, not my husband. A big child whom I have to tell how to do things, and let me tell you...I'm not ready to be a mother yet, much less one to a grown up man." She set her lips. "Now, I'm done."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Continued in Part 2**


	7. It's Too Soon

**A/N: Mara gets a scare early on in her marriage to Luke. **

.

It couldn't be so, it just couldn't. Horror passed over Mara's face as she stared at the device; that blue plus sign practically glowing. She fell back, seating herself on the lid of the commode. The symbol was now harder to see, it wavered, and Mara realized her hands were shaking.

Fear shot through her and her stomach tightened. She felt a wave of nausea rise and would have blamed it on morning sickness if it hadn't been that early.

She shook her head in denial.

She couldn't be pregnant—she just couldn't; it was entirely way too soon.

"Kriff," She swore. "Kriff, kriff, kriff.."

She dropped the test and stood up abruptly.

"I can't be pregnant." She muttered, running a shaky hand. "Did I forget to take my repress meds?" She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't made a stupid rookie mistake like that." She began to pace back and forth. She paused in front of the mirror and stared at herself. "But we've only been married for a month—and he isn't even home. How can I tell him?"

Inwardly, she knew that Luke would be happy, but all she felt was uneasiness over the matter.

Mara walked out of the refresher into their bedroom. She paced the floor in front of the bed, trying desperately to think. Luke wouldn't be home for a another day; he'd still be in hysperspace so she couldn't get a message to him,

"Aw, kriff it!" She growled, making up her mind. Mara got together some necessities and decided to take matters into her hands. She couldn't wait for Luke to come home; she had to clear this up.

"Mara?" her husband's familiar voice called out.

She spun around, practically jumping out of her skin. When she spotted him in the door, she sighed heavily.

"It's you."

"Of course it's me." Luke frowned and sat his bag aside. "Mara, what's wrong..I felt this urgency in you…this…bout of panic." He took hold of her shoulders gently. "Mara?"

"I didn't expect you back until tomorrow." Mara said instead.

"The matter resolved itself sooner than we thought, so I came home." He tilted his head, gazing at her with worry in his eyes. "Mara, sweetheart…. Tell me what's wrong?"

"It couldn't have happened. It's too soon." She rambled.

Luke could sense the panic intensifying. It was not like his wife to come undone like this. What could have caused her to worry?

"Mara…"

His wife shrugged then took a breath and locked her green gaze on his blue one; almost as if she resigning herself to whatever it was.

"I think…I'm pregnant."

**.**

**.**

**Duh, duh duuuuuh... I realized I could have written this whole thing as a one shot, but I had to get something out to you guys lol. And I'm also aware that not every pregnant woman has morning sickness. **


	8. Her Pet Peeve 2

**A/N: So another one-shot using Mara's pet peeve.**

**.**

Mara stood, ankle deep in a sea of toys. She cast a scrutinizing glance around the particular spot of the living room which had been designated as Ben's play area.

"What in the Sith?" She muttered, kicking aside a toy monorail car. She swore violently as the metal toy caused a pain to lance into her foot. "Ben Skywalker...I have told him time and again to pick up his blasted toys after he's finished with them. I bet that father of his had a lot to do with this."

Her reason for this statement was quite simply since she had left Ben with Luke for the day. Her husband had obviously ignored/or forgotten the instructions she had given him. She sighed heavily.

It was just like Luke; the man was putty in his child's hands and Ben could virtually do no wrong in Luke's eyes. For all his good traits, her husband was a complete softie and push over when it came to his own son.

It was often that Mara would find herself playing the bad cop to Luke's seemingly good cop. All that child had to do was bat those baby blues and Luke would crumble.

Gods, it was like she had two children instead of one.

She bent down to pick up a particular toy and found it coated with some rubbery stretchy substance.

"Speaking of putty." Mara mumbled, examine the putty encrusted block. She began to gingerly peal the dough from the toy. When she had finished her task she chucked the block into the gaping maw that was the toy bin. "Now, what am I suppose to do with this?"

Mara set the putty aside and started to pick up another toy when a thought dawned on her.

"What am I doing? This is Ben's mess." And Luke's. "He should clean it up."

She kicked some toys out of the way so she could walk properly to her bedroom. Staying inside the living room was out of the question; she would only find herself more distressed if she stayed near that mess. But before she did so, she gathered a good amount of the toys and carried them over to the entrance way and dropped them in front of the door.

She smirked at the sight.

"That'll do it." She said, with a grin of satisfaction.

Mara made her way back to the bedroom and cast a glance around their room upon entry. Thankfully this room had not been raided by the Toy Invaders. She stripped off her clothes and decided to get some rest until Luke returned home with their son. She slipped into bed and fell asleep.

.

The surprised voice cut into her sleep:

"What the? What is this?" Luke exclaimed, his voice raising several octaves higher than its usual tone.

Mara opened one eye, smiling contently. He had found her surprise. She got up without making a sound and exited the bedroom, making her way to the entrance. Her husband was stock still standing in front of a small mountain of toys staring incredulously. Their son stood beside him, a stuffed Ewok tucked under his arm, holding onto his father's hand.

"That is the mess you boys left." She paused for effect. "Well, part of it."

"Do I need to ask why it's here?"

"Somehow I don't think you do. You're smart."

"I see." He tried to make his way around it, without damaging any of the toys. "I assume these were meant as a message."

"That would be correct."

"Well, Ben," He stared down upon his five year old. "I guess we better get cleaning."

"Do I have ta…?" Ben whined.

"Yes, you do."

"Good." Mara said, smiling. "I'll leave you boys to it; I'll be getting back to rest." She then turned on her heel and made her way back to the bedroom.

"Come on, Son." Luke said, after the door had closed. "Let's get those toys picked up before mommy blows a gasket."

"Mommy's not a droid." The boy stated matter-of-factly.

Luke simply chuckled. "True, but let's get cleaning anyway shall we?"

**.**  
.

**Well, that was a more toned down version of her pet peeve, but Fetkatt was curious so I decided to write a small piece of fluff while I'm sick. All in depth fics will be postponed till I feel better. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	9. That Old Ball and Chain

**A/N: Luke is on the verge of driving Mara crazy near the end of her pregnancy. This is a very short piece. Not sure where to post it so I'll post this in both WBMG and Fleeting Moments. **

**.**

Mara Jade Skywalker hustled into the Falcon's cockpit as quickly as possible—that is not very quickly at all given her current condition. She was nine months pregnant and due to pop at any instant. Han looked up with amused look as his sister-in-law walked into the cockpit.

"Problem, Mara?" He asked, grinning.

Mara responded with a wry smirk, "Just trying to lose that ball and chain of mine for a moment."

Han laughed. "Ball and chain…"

"Yes, the one currently shackled to my ankle twenty four seven." She sighed wearily. "I love him, Han, but he is really starting to annoy me with his mother-henning."

"The Kid means well." He gestured for her to sit. "He's got first-time daddy jitters is all."

"I know." Mara took a seat. "But it's getting so close, I swear I think he'd follow me into the 'fresher if I'd let him. He acts like I'll go into labor and give birth to the kid on the commode. Half the time I want to take out my blaster and stun him just so I can have a moment's peace."

Han just chuckled.

"Mara…"

The redhead groaned.

"Here comes your ball and chain now." Han chimed.

**Poor Mara, Luke loves her so...to the point of driving her ready to shoot him lol**


	10. Too Soon 2

**A/N: Part 2, enjoy! Also just to let you know, for all those wondering, I am currently working on DatD. So it should be out in a few days.**

**.**

"Are you sure?" Luke said, concern radiating from his eyes.

"Not certain. Only what I read off the test strip." She sighed heavily.

"Is that all?" Luke seemed relieved.

Mara couldn't believe her husband's cavalier tone.

"What more is there?" She asked.

He took her hands in his. "Mara, you haven't been to the doctor, correct?"

"No, I haven't. I just found out recently."

"Then there's a possibility the test could be wrong." He reached up to stroke her face. "Let's go to see an obstetrician."

Mara looked at him uncertainly. "What if he confirms what the test says, Luke?" Her voice started to rise.

"Then we'll deal with the matter then. Right now, I want you to take deep calming breaths," He drew her to him. "I can see how much you're frightened by this, and the last thing I want is for you to ever be uncomfortable with anything."

Mara nodded, allowing herself to be held close.

"We've only been married for a month, Luke. One whole kriffin' month!" She hollered, breaking away. "This is way too soon to have a child; we've barely had time for 'us'."

"I know."

"What if I'm a terrible mother?" She questioned fiercely, beginning to pace once more.

"You won't be."

"But what if I am? I've never had a mother….my closet parental figure was Old Yellow Eyes. I don't know how to be a parent."

"Do you think _I _do?" Luke questioned.

This stopped his wife.

"Mara, just because I spent a few times babysitting my sister's children, doesn't make me automatic father material."

"Maybe not," Mara admitted. "But I saw how you act with the Solo kids, and I know you'd be a great dad."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I won't know until that time comes for me-and that includes you. You won't know if you'll be a good mother until you become one. No one knows that, Mara." He gestured wildly. "Do you think Han and Leia knew they were going to be good parents? They didn't. Leia use to constantly worry about having children because of who our father was. But the fact remains, she is a mother now, and she's one because she gave it a try, she thought it worthwhile. She didn't know, Mara. She had to try.

"Just like you and I will try. We will, because I know you have that capacity in you. I know you're panicked right now, and unsure, but the first step to take is to go see the doctor. All else will be decided then. All right?"

She nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I'll make the call then."

"No, I will."

**.**

**.**

**To be continued in Part 3**

**Good girl, Mar. Grab hold of that fear!**


	11. The Paradise Before

Note: I as thinking of Luke and Mara's stay on Garqi and came up with this little gem.

**.**

"What's wrong, Skywalker? Are we getting tired" Mara grinned as she said this, climbing higher up the mountain.

"No, I'm just enjoying the scenery."

"Oh, is that what's it's called when you stop to take frequent water breaks." She pulled herself up a few feet more. "I thought you kept yourself in peak condition."

"I am." He grunted, grabbing hold of a ledge. "It's just when I planned this, I envisioned something less…strenuous. You know something that would actually involve getting to know eachother, not climbing Force-forsaken mountain. Didn't you have enough of that on Niueran?"

She smirked upon hearing this and pulled herself the rest of the way up, until she was kneeling at the summit.

"Funny, I thought this is what we did best." She snarked, watching him come closer.

"Sometimes best…" Another grunt. "Isn't always _the _best."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Luke craned his head up, Mara was grinning widely.

"You're enjoying this." He said trying not to sound accusatory.

"Oh, no. I'm just 'enjoying the scenery'."

"Hah," Grunt. "Hah. Hah."

She upright with her hands on her knees. "Oh, c'mon spoilsport. You're almost there." She extended a hand, a warm smile gracing her face. "Here, take my hand..."

Luke looked up into her dazzling green eyes and fell in love all over again. How had he missed this? How had he been so blind all these years?

He took on her hand and climbed up the rest of the way.

When he had gotten to his feet, he turned around and looked off into the sunset.

"It's certainly beautiful isn't it?" He murmured, turning to smile at her. "I knew this would be a perfect place for us."

Mara stepped up next to him and looked at the sun.

"It's strange." She said, gently taking hold of his hand. "You think you've seen one sunset, you've seen them all." She rested her cheek against his shoulder. "But this...this is somehow different."

Luke looked down upon with a sense of overwhelming love.

"I know what you mean."

**.**


End file.
